


Start

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, y'all will take the idea of kevin with the chikorita line from me over my dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Of all the reasons to nearly give him an anxiety attack...





	Start

“Argit!”

It said something about how the past several months had gone that the call of his name and harsh tone _didn’t_ immediately send a bolt of frost down his back, purely due to the voice that said it. He turned and looked just in time for Kevin to snatch up his arm, dragging him along at a pace his short legs struggled to match.

“Come on!” This definitely wasn’t the speed of somebody _not_ waiting for the police to show up, even Hemlock was visibly tense. Not that this was so unusual, Kevin was trying to be good but it took more to feed two teens and a Bayleef than they could make and sometimes you needed to make up the difference however you could. But, he never came and got Argit when he’d stolen something. Fuck, generally Argit was the one doing the stealing- he was better at it. Years of practice paying for themselves.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Kevin didn’t answer, though Hemlock bent down to nuzzle his shoulder companionably. That, wasn’t helpful. Worry began creeping up Argit’s spine as they went further, heading for one of their hideouts. He was not a fan of not knowing what was going on, his anxiety issues were bad enough on their own and Kevin _knew it_. 

By the time they got inside, the door locked behind them, Hemlock laying against it to make sure it stayed shut, Argit’s tail was knotting itself.

“Kevin-” Before he could continue an ultra ball was shoved into his hands, Kevin looking down at him with an anxious little smile.

“Here. For you.” For a minute Argit just stared, turning the ball over in his hands. He wouldn’t have bothered just stealing a ball, which meant this one had something inside. A pokemon inside. Kevin’d stolen a pokemon, for him.

Argit punched him in the chest, lips pulling back from his teeth.

“You worried me for _this_?!” he yelled, shaking the ball for emphasis. Kevin didn’t even pretend to be hurt by the blow, the asshole, and simply rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No more than I worry every time I let you out of my sight! Every asshole around has at least something, and those quills’ll only keep you so safe.” Unfortunately, it wasn’t a statement he could argue, which aggravated him to no end every time Kevin brought it up. He’d managed so far, but that was half due to luck and finding Kevin and Hemlock. A pokemon would be _useful_. Just…

Look, his mother had been shit, her team had been shit, and just the feeling of cold metal in his hand was having his stomach twist up in thought of how bad an idea this was.

“Hacking the hardware’s gonna be a lot easier _without_ a pokemon in there, you know.” Argit glared at him, hissing to make sure his displeasure was known, but after a brief pause pressed the button.

The creature that formed from the beam of red light was, odd. Black, yellow, triangular, with beady blue eyes and large, protruding teeth. Certainly not any species Argit’d even seen before. It seemed calm enough though, looking at the room and especially at him curiously, and the bits of snow in it’s breath marked it as a likely ice type.

“Sno…” Handing the ball off to Kevin for whatever it was he planned to do with it, Argit knelt to get closer to the pokemon’s level. Not that it was a big difference.

“Hey shorty,” he said, immediately pulling it’s full attention, “I’m your new trainer.” It blinked at him a few times and looked around some more- probably trying to find it’s old owner to confirm, but that wasn’t going to happen. Finding itself without anyone it knew, the small pokemon seemed to decide to just roll with it, giving Argit another inquisitive lookover before going to settle at his feet with a purr. Honestly? Pretty cute. Sighing Argit reached down to pat the pokemon’s head, letting out a matching purr of his own.

From the looks on Kev and Hemlock’s faces, he was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
